Reaper OC
Retired DC OC Allison Grimm is a well known, decorated veteran of the U.S. military and a paramedic for Beth Israel Medical Center. Reaper - though the moniker is not known, a woman matching Allison's description is the subject of rumors regarding a masked woman who seems to fight crime at night. Often seen in the more seedier areas, she is spoken of as if she was truly terrifying. Background *Born Allison Sasha Grimm in Manhattan to Alexander and Genevive Grimm. The Grimm family was a long line of soldiers in the U.S. Army. Allison's mother had been a combat medic, and her father an Army Ranger. *After being injured due to incompetance, the US Army settled on a lawsuit with Alexander and payed for all of his medical bills and enough money to finish paying for the house he and his wife had purchased to raise their child in. *Around the time Allison was 12, her mother was diagnosed with a very aggressive form of breast cancer which took her within a few months, shaking Allisons world and completely reaffirming she wanted a carrear where she could help people. *Graduating a year early, Allison enrolled in college aiming for a psychology major, having seen how much her father grieved over her mother she thought she would help others, but then her father became ill as well, complications from is injury in the army. *Allison enlists in the army to pay for school and lessen the burdeon she placed on her father, using all of her money to pay for school, bills at home and lastly squirreling away some for her self. *After spending several years in the army including a tour in Iraq, Allison was finally Honorably discharged from the service and went to finish school, having kept up with most of her classes via online courses. *After her fathers death due to weakened vital organs from his injury, Allison spent some time traveling wanting to get away from it all while she sorted her head. Moving to Dakota city for a time she made a living as one of the EMT's not afraid to go into the darker parts of town. Unfortunatly she happened to be working the night of the 'Big Bang' and was dispatched to the site of the fighting to begin aiding the more critically wounded, Allison was working to patch up a sucking chest wound on one of the gang members amidst the chaos when the 'tear gas' hit. *After days of agonizing pain and wandering lost, Allison realised where she was again and began to recover only to discover she had been given super powers. *Returning home Allison continued to explore her new gifts, learning the subtle ins and outs of them as well as finishing up her doctorate in medicine before the Crisis hit. During the crisus Allison fought against several of the invading aliens with her bloody weapons. *To this day Allison looks to defend the innocent from the wicked and make the world a better place. She patrols and looks for scum to put behind bars. Even to the point she has brought attackers of some of her patients to justice. Personality I've Seen Things: As a person in the medical field including a tour of duty in Iraq, Allison has seen many terrible things and it has shown her that the world can be a terrible and dark place. At times this comes across as grim or even jaded because she has seen enough to convince her that sometimes bad things just happen to good people, and thats that. Fight for the Future: Allison understands that bad things happen. Not only this, they happen to good, innocent people. But she also understands that there is good in the world, and this is why she fights. She has no problem hurting others so long as she believes it is for the greater good. It made her an excelent soldier, and allowed her to attain the rank of E-5 seargent rather quickly. She is more than prepared to make tough decisions, even if that means feeling terrible for it later. Honor: Allison has her own personal code of honor which involves not leaving a man behind (Even if this means going back to get them later), keeping her word and even being willing to hear the terms of an enemies surrender. This ocasionally can cause problems, but she is not in the habit of making the mistake of trusting someone who betrayes her nearly as easily a second time. Logs Gallery Category:DC Original Category:DC Hero Category:New York City Category:DC Retired